Undertale - The War Never Ended
by Shadow50056
Summary: Eight years after escaping the Underground, Frisk and his younger sister, Ellie, must deal with the consquences of their actions: Undyne is now the Queen of Monsterkind, and she has freed monsters from their prison, keeping Asgore's promise to slay humankind. Rated M for violence and possible later scenes


_Frisk jumped to the side, avoiding the volley of nukes that Flowey had launched at him. He couldn't move fast enough, and was knocked forwards, landing on his face. He quickly rolled over, just in time to see that his younger sister, Ellie, had been knocked flat on her ass. He could see the look of fear on her face as Flowey's massive face grew close, and his gigantic mouth snapped down on her midsection, biting through her young body with ease._

" _No!" Frisk yelled, and stood up, charging towards Flowey. The creature laughed, and a dozen razor sharp vines shot towards him. He skidded to a halt, and raised his arms, bracing for impact -_

* * *

Frisk opened his eyes to the sound of banging on his door.

"Frisk, I swear to god if you don't get up-" He could hear his mother screaming.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He shouted back. "Jeez!"

"You have ten minutes to get ready!" He heard her heels click on the ground as she walked across the hall, and began to bang on Ellie's door. "Ellie! Wake your ass up!"

Frisk sat up and sighed. " _Just a nightmare."_ He thought to himself. " _The Flower is dead. He can't bother us."_

It had been almost eight years since Ellie and Frisk had fallen, and eventually escaped the Underground, an experience that they had never told another living soul about.

" _How could we?"_ he thought. " _We would have been seen as loonies, and sent to an asylum. Who would believe that the stories of old were true?"_

Frisk sighed, and he pulled on his school uniform, and stared at himself in the mirror. He had grown quite a bit, now standing at about five foot eight, with his brown hair now cut into a nice low fade, being shorter on the sides and a little longer on the top. He certainly had outgrown the mop of hair that he rocked through his adventure.

" _I wish to forget it all, but I can't."_ Frisk touched a scar that ran down the left side of his face. The old tissue was barely visible on his pale skin, but he knew it was there; a mark left from the final battle with Flowey, the one that they'd won.

Nobody escaped that fight unscathed. Ellie and Frisk bore mental and physical scars, and Flowey…

Well, Ellie killed Flowey. She didn't think that sparing the one who caused everyone so much pain was a good idea, and Frisk agreed.

Frisk sighed, and opened his door, and was staring in the pale face of his sixteen year old sister, Ellie. Her shoulder-length black hair bounced as she hopped excitedly, while her amber eyes twinkled happily. She was about five three, so she had to gaze upwards at Frisk.

"Friskfriskfrisk come on, let's go!" She tugged on his arm. "We need to get going to school!"

"Whoa there!" He laughed; Ellie always could snap him out of his dark moods. "What's the rush?"

"Uhhh, nothing!" She blushed. "Come on, sleepy!" She tugged on his arm one last time, and ran downstairs. Frisk simply laughed, and he walked after her, his hands in his pockets.

" _It wasn't all bad, either."_ Frisk thought. " _I met some really interesting creatures down there, and became friends with a bunch of them… like Sans, and Papyrus. We did our best to spare everyone, but we had a few accidents. Toriel... "_ He frowned. " _I will always miss goat mom."_

" _Morning, slacker."_ A female's voice greeted him.

" _Chara."_

" _What?"_

" _Why are you here?"_

" _I've been stuck in your head for years now. I don't have anywhere else to go, so get used to it."_

" _I would be if you weren't so creepy about it!"_ Frisk retorted.

" _Me, creepy? How!"_

" _You were watching as I lost my virginity, Chara! If that's not creepy, I don't know what is!"_

" _I was twelve when I died, and I've grown up with you! I'd never seen it before, and I was fascinated by it!"_

" _You watched all through puberty too!"_

Frisk sat in his mother's car, and continued to argue with Chara as Ellie chatted to there mother.

" _Yeah, that was fun."_

" _Those were intimate moments!"_

" _I live through you! I needed something too!"_

" _You are a creep, Chara."_

He could feel her mental shrug. " _Whatever. Your try being stuck in your perverted mind for this long."_

He rolled his eyes, and looked out the window. In the distance, he could see Mount Ebott's peak between the skyscrapers that made Ebott City's skyline.

" _It's been years, Frisk."_ Chara reminded him. " _When are you going to move on?"_

" _I have, Chara. I no longer pine for the friends I left behind, for they probably hate me now. But the scars I acquired will probably remain forever, something I have also come to terms with."_

She chuckled. " _You're a bright kid, Frisk. You - wait, what is that!"_

"Mom, pull over!" Frisk shouted, but it was too late. A car slammed into their side, sending then barreling over into a nearby store.

" _Frisk!"_ Chara screamed, but Frisk was already out cold.

* * *

Ellie groaned as she awoke, lifting her head off of the airbag.

"Frisk..? Mom..? She asked weakly, and she heard Frisk coughing in the back as he awoke.

"I'm okay, Ellie." He groaned in pain as he unbuckled his seat belt, and began to kick at the door on the opposite side of him.

"Mom?" Ellie asked as she unbuckled her own seat belt. "Mom, are you okay?"

It was then that Ellie realized two things. One, a strange blue light was illuminating them, which was how she could see the second thing, that her mom's neck had been broken in the crash.

"No!" She screamed, and there was a loud _BANG_ as Frisk kicked open the door. He scrambled over to Ellie's door, and pulled with all his might, ripping it free.

"Ellie, come on!" He shouted, pulling on her arm, yanking her out of the car. "We need to go, now!"

Ellie glanced back at their mom one last time before allowing Frisk to pull her out. " _Good bye."_ She thought, before turning around, and seeing where the source of light was coming from.

"Whoa…" She stopped, shocked.

The top of Mount Ebott was illuminated by a beam of blue light, shooting upwards into the sky.

"You don't think..?" Ellie began to ask, but she was cut off.

"Humans at six o'clock!" A familiar voice drawled out.

The two of them spun around, and saw two Aaron charging towards them, holding spears and shields.

"Aaron, what are you doing?" Ellie shouted, as Frisk grabbed her arm again.

"Who cares!" He shouted. "Let's go!"

The two of them ran, glancing back every now and then. To their horror, the Aarons were gaining on them, and Ellie knew that they would catch them soon.

"Just stop running!" One of the Aaron shouted.

Frisk and Ellie turned a corner, and found themselves facing a brick wall.

"Fuck." Frisk swore, and turned to face the Aaron, grabbing a branch off the ground.

The Aaron stopped an arms-length away from them, and Ellie could see a look of recognition slowly dawn on their faces.

"Oh, it's you two!" One cried out.

"Yes! Its us-"

"We have special orders for you two! We are to subdue, then bring you back to Queen Undyne!"

"Queen...Undyne?"

"Oh, yes, she became queen after you two slew Asgore!" The first Aaron declared.

"And now she wants your head!" The second shouted, and they both launched themselves at the siblings.

Out of nowhere, a pair of hands seized them by the back of their shirts, and pulled them backwards. After a brief flash of darkness, the two opened their eyes, and saw their rescuers.

"heya, kids. did'ya miss me?"

* * *

 _ **A/N Soooooooooooooooo, Hey!**_

 _ **I'm here with another AU story, with another character insert, because I'm awful fond of those. One day I will write a story about only canon characters, but that day isn't today!**_

 _ **So in this story, I flipped TwinTale's duo around. Frisk is a dude, with my OC being a girl, and his younger sister, instead of his twin. Frisk is eighteen, and Ellie is sixteen.**_

 _ **I will try to update this story as much as I can, but TwinTale is my priority (It hit its one year like, two days ago as of me starting this) and I am trying to revive an old story of mine, Antisepticeye vs Darkiplier. The SAO story is basically dead.**_

 _ **Anyways, expect updates at a rate of like, once or twice, bi-weekly at the very least.**_

 _ **And check out the other stories! Twintale just had a massive update, and Anti v. Dark is due for one too!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think, and I will post another chapter soon!**_


End file.
